


Suit & Tie

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Getting ready for the collab photoshoot for Valentine's, Futa and Wataru decide to help each other out
Relationships: Kaminoshima Futa/Matoba Wataru
Kudos: 9





	Suit & Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Still remember when they released that image and literally everyone came screaming at me in my notifs on Twitter because RAREPAIR CONTENT, I'LL TAKE WHAT I CAN GET

"Why do we have to wear ties...I want my hoodie back!" Futa whined as he struggled with the material to fix around his neck. Somehow.

"I feel you on that by a whole lot...," Wataru mumbled mostly to himself as he popped the buttons of his waistcoat around his shirt, "I feel so out of my comfort zone".

Daimon, Kanata and Miyuki had long since gotten dressed leaving the two of them alone in the changing room together. Although, it wasn't too much of a surprise that they'd been left behind ever since their former-secret relationship had been outted just before the announcement of the Valentine's collaboration. 

Wataru pushed the final button through the final loop, straightening things out before sliding on his blazer and walking over to Futa, gently pushing his hands away and taking charge of the tie; expertly looping it and tying it together, pressing it against the middle of his chest neatly.

"There you go, Futa".

"Aw, thanks a bunch, Taru! You really are the best boyfriend ever~"

Wataru blushed and rubbed the back of his neck before Futa seemed to vibrate for a split second, biting his lip and then launching himself into Wataru with a tight hug. The redhead hugged him back, being careful to try and not mess up their outfits.

"Well, let's go before the others wonder what kept us so long".

"Mhm!"

After their shoot was done, Futa and Wataru went for the date they'd originally had planned for the day.

Sharing a large banana split ice cream was definitely the perfect way to spend time together and Wataru indulged himself in every single second (of both the date and the dessert). Futa had told him more than enough times that this was when he was at one his peak cuteness moments and although Wataru never could quite believe him, he felt his heart flip at the comments.

Futa held up his spoon with a scoop of the frozen creamy goodness to Wataru's mouth and gently the redhead parted his lips and took the treat into his warm cavern where the sweetness melted and slithered down his throat as he swallowed. In turn, Wataru did the same to Futa, who he then swore tried to shine brighter than the sun itself in that single moment shared.

Indirect kisses were just as sweet as the direct ones.

Going to bed that night didn't seem possible and yet here Wataru was anyway, trying to force his eyes to close and drain his body of energy. A final text from his boyfriend did nothing to solve that though, in true energetic Futa fashion.

_[Wataru] I love you <3_

_[Futa] ILYSMM UR AMAZIN BBE (best boyfriend ever) <33_


End file.
